


Old Friends

by Miss_Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 14 years after the series, A lot of apologies, AU, Adrien hurt, Adrien leaves because Hawk Moth is his father, Adrinette, Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Apologies, Cute mothe-daughter time, Dog/wolf miraculous, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Loads of original akumas, Marichat, Mother-Daughter Tension, Old friends meet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg still loves cheese, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Puns warning, gender swap, new villains, tags ares hard but fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of Hawk Moth, Adrien returns to Paris only to discover that his neighbour is Marinette and that his alter-ego Chat Noir is needed once more to defeat two new villains who want to take over Paris.





	1. Coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is back in Paris. 
> 
> Ladybug still goes on patrol.
> 
> Marinette greets his new neighbour, only to discover his old crush.

Ten years. He had been gone for ten years.

_Why did I come back?_

He’d been asking himself that question for a week, since he came back to Paris. After defeating Hawkmoth with the help of the other miraculous holders, and discovering that the man that was hiding behind this silver mask for over four years was actually his father, Adrien was devastated. How could he have lived under the same roof as his worst enemy all this time and not even suspect him once?

Actually he did.

But only because Ladybug did first.

Then they both got tricked because he got akumatized and hypnotized into thinking he was an airplane, which almost made him jump off the news tower.

He was so blind back then.

All the clues pointed towards Gabriel being Hawkmoth.

The ancient miraculous book and the peacock miraculous he found in his father’s safe, the fact that as a civilian he was interested by Ladybug’s earrings, the butterfly patterns on most of the clothes his father designed, and everywhere in his mansion.

After his defeat, Adrien took of the ring, not feeling worthy to be considered as a super hero anymore left the country. He spent his first two years away in Spain, because Spanish was the language her preferred out the ones his dad forced him to learn. After that, he travelled all over Europe, visiting Rome, Venice, Switzerland and England.

Tired of wandering around aimlessly and missing Paris, he finally found in himself the courage to come back home.

Standing on the balcony of his one bedroom loft-apartment, leaning against the cold iron railing, he looks over Paris, beautiful in the moonlight of this warm summer night, he is trying his hardest to ignore the sudden and inexplicable desire to put the ring back on and be Chat Noir again. He didn’t think about it for ten years. Turning away from the city with a sigh, he grabbs his laptop and his half filled cup of tea he left on the coffee table, and sees a tall and slim silhouette running on the slopped roof of the building across the street. He feels his heart sink in his chest.

_Ladybug..._

After all these years, even with Chat Noir gone, she was still going on patrol.

Going back inside, he goes directly to bed, filled with remorse.

oOo

Knock knock knock.

The sound of knocking on his door pulls Adrien out of sleep. Rolling out of bed, he picks up a hoodie and sweatpants for the assortment of clothes, dirty or clean, laying on the floor, gets dressed as quick as he can and runs at the door, which he opens in a hurry. Standing on the doorstep is a woman in her twenties, holding a box with the Dupain-Cheng bakery logo on it. Adrien’s jaw drops when he recognizes her.

Even if she’s taller, slimmer, even if her eternal pigtails are now a thing of the past, and that her hair falls freely on her shoulders, she’s still Marinette.

Last time they had seen each other, ten years ago, he had dropped on her balcony as Chat Noir. He had finally moved on from his obsession for Ladybug and her, from her crush on “the boy in her class”. They admitted that they had feelings for each other and they kissed. The two ended up sleeping together and Adrien was going to reveal himself to her when they finally found Hawk Moth and beat him. In shock and hurt, he left without a goodbye.

Without noticing his expression, she introduces herself.

“Hi I'm Marinette! Just came back from a few days with my parents and realized I didn’t welcome my new neighbour!”

_New neighbour?_  He thinks. _Marinette is my new neighbour?_

He smiles at her.

“So I live in the apartment across the corridor” she says, a bit shy “you’re welcome if you ever want to come around, and maybe meet Mayura.”

“Thanks. I’ll remember that, Mari.” Smiling as he uses the nickname nickname he gave her years ago, bringing back loads of memories. “Who’s Mayura?”

Finally recognizing him, she gasps and almost drops the box she’s holding in her hands. Once passed her surprise, she answers his question.

“Mayura is my daughter. She’s 10 years old"

_She has a daughter._ he thinks, still processing the information. She has a daughter? Well that's a surprise...

“Ah” Is the only thing he is able to say.

Mari’s expression hardens. She gives him a look.

“How could you do that? Leave without saying anything. Not to me, not to Alya, nor Nino, nothing!”

He rubs his neck, uncomfortable. “ I’m sorry, Mari. I just needed time to figure it all out”

“That I can understand. But ten years?”

“Sorry...”

She smiles. “Apologies accepted. But promise you’ll never do that to me again.” He relaxes a bit. Oh Marinette, still the same forgiving girl he knew ten years ago.

“Promise”.

A smiles comes back on her face.

"Hey... friday is our gaming night. Wanna join?"

“Still a gamer, huh?” He says with a wide grin. “UMS’ still your favourite?”

“Yeah!” Her face lights up because he remembered. “And it seems my passion for gaming passed down to my daughter because she is even more addicted than me.” He chuckles.

“Okay, Friday it is! What time?”

“Six thirty? Like that you’ll be able to eat super with us! I’m making pizza.”

“Sounds good. See you then!”

She hands him the box and walks over to her apartment.

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, NO Mayura won’t become a villain and NO I didn’t call Marinette’s daughter Emma and YES I saw Stormy Weather and know how Marinette wanted to name her kids. It’s just that in this story, Adrien left without a word after she admitted her crush for him and disappeared for 10 years. So she’s kind of past her fangirl teen dreams. Plus I just saw the Heroes’ day part two episode and fell in love with the name and character of Mayura.\
> 
> The next chapter is almost ready! Should be out later today or tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	2. He was a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks.
> 
> Marichat moment.
> 
> Mother-daughter time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m changing the whole story right now so might be a bit weird. It should be fixed at the end of next day :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and give me your feedback!

 

Marinette enters her apartment to find her daughter already in front of the TV playing a game UMS. She breaks her gaze away from the screen to glare at her mother and pouts.

“Can you play with me mom? I can’t bare those noobs from multiplayer mode. None of them are a challenge.”

“Sorry Sweet Pea, but this house needs cleaning. Friday night I will, I promise.”

“You pawmise?”

She chuckles. “I pawmise. And an old friend of mine will join us!”

“Really?! What’s his name?”

“Adrien.”

“Your school crush?!? He’s back?”

“Yep. He’s our neighbour.”

“Cool.”

With that Mayura turns back to the screen. Marinette smiles softly and grabs the laundry basket next to the washing machine underneath the spiral stair before going up to her daughter’s room. She puts the clean home sewed clothes in the dresser and picks the few dirty ones on the ground. She straightens up her old the cat pillow on the bed and dusts the book on the bedside table. The Little Red Riding Hood. Memories come flooding in.

oOo

_-11 years ago-_

_Ladybug was sitting on the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her Kitty. She smiled when she heard a object coming in her direction, making the wind whistle around it. Thanks to her Ladybug reflexes, she turned around and catched it a second before it hit her back. She smirked at the black leather clad figure behind her. This was a game they started playing recently, to test their reflexes._

_“Caught it again, Chaton. You’ll have to be faster next time.”_

_“Count on it. Happy birthday by the way.” He pointed at what he had thrown at her._

_“Talk about a way to receive a gift.” She mumbled before opening the small box he threw at her to toot out a copy of the Little Red Riding Hood. She quirks an eyebrow towards Chat Noir, who shrugs._

_“It was the only story I found where the characters wore our colours.” She looks down to see the black wolf and the little girl wrapped in her red hood. “I thought maybe every time you would see it, you would be reminded of us, the cat and bug team.”_

_“The bug and cat team, you mean. Thank you, Chat. It means a lot to me.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_“Good night.” She kissed his cheek and swung away._

_oOo_

_-six years later-_

_Mayura was chasing Tikki around the living room, giggling and stumbling on the toys scattered on the carpet. Marinette smiled at the scene._

_“Okay Kitten, it’s time to go to bed.”_

_“But mom..!”_

_“Sweetie, you have to sleep if you want to have enough energy for the zoo tomorrow.”_

_“Okay.” She ran towards her mom and hung on her leg._

_Marinette smiled. “Let’s get you prepared for bed.”_

_After a bubble bath, putting her pyjamas and a two minute teeth brushing session with the help of the sandglass, Marinette put her daughter to bed. The little girl picked up the book on the night table._

_“Can you read me a story please?”_

_“Of course.” Her mother grabbed the book and sat on the edge of the bed while Mayura cuddled on the Ladybug and Chat Noir plushies her mother made all those years ago._

_“Once upon a time, a little girl that lived alone with her mother in a small village. Her father died in the woods a year ago. Whenever she went out, the little girl always wore a red riding hood, so the villagers called her the Little Red Riding Hood. One morning, her mother asked her if she could bring a basket of bread, jam, butter and milk for her grandmother, who was sick. The old woman lived the other side of the forest. Her mother warned her too stay on the path and go straight to her grandma’s house...”_

_Marinette kept telling the story, smiling as her daughter slowly fell asleep._

_“... and then the little girl, the grandmother and the hunter shared the meal that the Little Red Riding Hood had brought. The next morning, the hunter walked the little girl back home through the forest. Her mother and him fell in love at first sight and they got married a month after. They lived happily ever after as a family. The end.” Marinette looked at her daughter that was almost asleep and was about to leave the room when her daughter spoke up._

_“Mom? Do you think I’ll ever meet my dad?”_

_Her mother sighed softly and sat down once again. “I don’t know sweetheart.”_

_“Why don’t ever talk about him?”_

_“It’s.. it hurts too much.” She felt tears form in her eyes._

_“Can you tell me one thing about him?”_

_Her mother smiled dreamily. “He liked puns. No, he adored them. And he was brave, so brave. I’ve lost count of how many times he took hits for me.”_

_“What is his name?”_

_“I... don’t know, Kitten.”_

_She kissed Mayura on the forehead and left the room._

_After that, her daughter started saying puns._


	3. Melody of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budding romance.
> 
> Puns and music.
> 
> Mayura is running late (literally) and falls in love (again, literally) with a boy with brown eyes and purple and cyan hair. Somehow, she finds herself in the middle of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment
> 
> See you all next time <3

“Have a good day, Sweetheart! Don’t forget you have fencing class after school today.” Her mother kisses her on the cheek and hands on her her lunch while stuffing a bar of fruit paste into her purse for Duusu.

“Thanks mom, I won’t.”

Marinette smiles, knowing that her daughter barely ever missed her fencing classes she enjoyed so much, but she also knew her daughter’s tendency to get carried away by something (or someone) and forget about things like that.

Mayura runs out of the apartment and down the stairs. She was running late, as always, but luckily the school was only a few blocks away so if she hurried, she could make it before roll call...

With her luck and clumsiness, it’s not a surprise that she would trip on the school steps. She holds out her arms to stop her fall but gasps in surprise when she feels strong arms catching her.

“Woah careful there, Princess! You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself.”

She looks up andher eyes meet with big brown eyes with golden spots. She stays still a moment, stunned by the intensity of the boy’s gaze, before stumbling out of his arms.

Her saviour is a boy her age wearing a navy blue hoodie, black jeans and a white and cyan v-neck t-shirt. Covering his black hair dyed purple and cyan at the tips is a black wool hat.

She straightens up and brushes her clothes.

“I think you mean Purrincess.”

He chuckles, surprised.

“You like puns?”

The blond girl nods. “Puns are the cat’s meow!” She shrugs. “Unlike my mom who finds them annoying, my dad loved puns, so I guess I got that from him.”

“Well nice to meet you, Purrincess. What’s your name?” The boy brings her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“M-Mayura.” She blushes. “Mayura Dupain-Cheng.”

“I’m Noah Couffaine, nice to meet you. I just got back from a tour with my dad and this is my first day at school.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

He grabs his guitar and plays a soft melody, sitting on the steps. “I think your heart feels like this right now.”

She sits next to him, forgetting about the time, and closes her eyes, listening to the music.

That is until the bell rings, reminding her of why she was running before.

“Shoot! We’ve got to get to class!” She panicks. “My mom is gonna freak out if I’m late again.”

The boy gets up. “Who do you have?”

She looks up her schedule on her tablet.

“The new physics teacher, Mr. Agreste.”

“Hey, Me too! Looks like we’re in the same class.” He says after doing the same. “Come on, let’s go.” He holds out his hand to her, and she grabs it, smiling.

She was definitely in love.

oOo

Marinette pushes the door of her favourite cafe, waving at her best friends sitting in a booth in the corner. As she comes closer, Alya bolts out of her seat and pulls her into a tight embrace.

“Mari!”

“Hey Alya.” She says as she pushes her enthusiastic friend away from her so she can breathe again. “What’s up?”

“Oh the usual, you know, small news stories and teen trouble. But you, I’ve heard that you’ve got news for us.”

“Oh right.” She sits down and orders a mocha.

“Come on, tell us.”

“Adrien is back in town.”

“Yeah, we know. So?” Deadpans Nino.

“He’s my neighbour.”

“What?!! And you didn’t tell us?” Screeches Alya. Her husband puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The waiter comes back with Marinette’s drink and the girl thanks him. 

“Can you pass me the cinnamon, please?” 

Nino gives her the small bottle and she coats the whipped cream with the the red-ish spice before adding brown sugar. 

“Stop stalling, gurl. We want the details!”

Marinette sighs. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my high school crush is my neighbour, okay?”

“So what happened?”

“I invited him Friday for our gaming night.”

“You go get it, gurl!”

The designer smiles and brings her drink to her lips, when her phone rings, making her jump and drop her cup, spilling her drink on the table. She scrambles inside her purse and finally finds her phone. She frowns when she recognizes the school phone number.

“Yes hello?”

Nino and Alya lean over the table to listen, intrigued and slightly worried.

“Yeah, that’s me. What happened?”

Marinette widens her eyes in surprise.

“She did what!?!”

She grabs her coat and places the bill on the table.

“Let me guess, it was that Laura Rossi kid? I told the headmaster a thousand times, that girl is a danger for the others... yes, I understand that-no I get it but- you know what, just tell him I’ll be right there. What? Yes, she’s with me. Alright I’ll tell her.”

She hangs up and smiles sheepishly at her friends.

“Sorry, school trouble.”

“It’s Lila’s daughter again?”

“Yes. Apparently there was a fight in the cafeteria and Mayura was in it.”

“We’ll come with you. School is almost over anyway and we’ve got to pick Sam up.”

“Guys... Sam was in the fight too.”

“What?!”

oOo

-earlier that day-

Walking towards her table, where her best friends Victoria and Sam are sitting, holding her cafeteria tray, Mayura suddenly trips, sending her lunch across the room. She stands back up and glares at her worse enemy, Laura Rossi, who has fake innocent look plastered on her face.

“Tripped again, Dupain-Cheng? Didn’t your father teach you how to walk?”

The smug smirk on her face disappears a moment later when Victoria’s manicured hand slaps her across the face.

“HOW DARE YOU TAUNT HER ABOUT THAT YOU INSENSITIVE LYING EVIL BITCH!!”

oOo

-present-

Marinette runs into the secretariat and immediately spots her daughter sitting in the waiting room, fidgeting with the BFF necklace her and Victoria exchanged a year ago at her birthday. Her best friend is sitting next to her as well as Sam.

“Cupcake!”

“Mom!” Mayura runs up to her mother and throws her arms around the woman’s neck.

“Hey sweetheart.” Marinette says softly, hugging her daughter back. “I came here as fast as I could. What happened?”

“It’s Laura... she made me trip at lunch and taunted me about it. Then Vic just snapped and that started a fight.”

“I see.” They turn towards the door of the principal’s office as shouting can be heard coming out of the room. At that moment, Chloe Bourgeois and Kagami Tsurugi come running through the door holding hands, the former walking over to her daughter to make sure she’s okay and the latter looking ready for a fight.

“Ma Souris! Are you okay? Did she hurt you?”

“No I’m okay. But she insulted May.”

“And you jumped to her defence. I’m proud of you Sweetie.” Says Kagami.

The headmaster walks out of his office, nervously running a hand through his hair.

“Ah good! You are all here, come in.” He gestures towards the inside of his office.

They walk in, slightly worried, and take a seat around the massive desk. Mr Duparc, the headmaster sits behind the desk and clasps his hands together.

“So.. we’ve got a... situation here. Mayura Dupain-Cheng, your daughter (he nods the designer) And your daughter Victoria Bourgeois (another nod towards Chloe and Kagami) we’re implicated into a fight during lunch time. Victoria attacked Laura Rossi right here without provocation, proceeding to slap her, scream at her and insult her. That is when Mayura joined in as well as Sam Lahiffe Cesaire and some of Miss Rossi’s friends. The whole thing degenerated into a food fight that cost us a fortune in food and lawsuits from parents upset to see their kids come back home with stained clothes.”

They hear a snort coming from the corner of the room. They turn around to see Adrien Agreste leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets until he has to readjust his glasses onhis nose.

“Who are you?” Asks Lila.

“Adrien Agreste, the physics teacher that stopped Mayura from getting punched by behind with no honour by your daughter.”

“May I ask you why you are laughing?” Intervenes the headmaster.

“Sorry, the whole situation is very funny. I’ve been staying silent until now but I feel it’s my responsibility to correct a certain biased statement. ‘Without provocation’?! I’m pretty sure that miss Rossi was taunting Mayura Dupain-Cheng, because I recall hearing Victoria say, I quote : ‘how dare you taunt her about that’. Care to explain, Miss Bourgeois?”

The blond girl purses her lips, hesitant, but decides to tell the story.

“So, what happened is that Laura made Mayura trip while my best friend was carrying her meal, and then she started taunting Mayura about not having a dad, as she often does with me for having two moms, which is extremely inappropriate, if you ask me. Then, I just snapped, and... I’m sorry for attacking a student.” Victoria sighs and lowers her head.

Mr Duparc nods slowly, taking in the new information. 

“If I recall correctly, this is not the first time this kind of thing happened. I remember Miss Dupain-Cheng complaining about similar comportments before, right?”

“Yes, on numerous occasions.”

“Well, now I see I was misinformed. Laura, I think the appropriate punishment for you is an hour of detention. For the rest of you, including your classmates who got involved, you will still get half an hour of detention. I know you were provoked but violence isn’t the answer, and we have to make sure you learn that. I will make sure we start a anti-bullying program in the upcoming weeks and a week of sensitization about gay parents and single-parents, as well as racism.”

Everyone except Laura and her mother nods, happy with the outcome of the meeting.

“You can all go home early, I don’t think it’s a good idea for everyone to go back to class after what happened.”

Everyone leave except for Marinette.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng? What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of our kids and teaching them to be respectful, but next time, it would be good if acted faster before something like this happens.”

“You’re welcome and I totally agree with you, this was long overdue.”

She nods slowly and left the office smiling.


	4. Triple combo Mayura style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, puns, root beer, video games and snacks, what more could you ask for?
> 
> Cute Adrinette-daughter time.
> 
> I suck at summaries, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> I will add more chapters before this one so stay put.
> 
> Love you guys, thanks for the support!

He knocks on the door, holding two beer cans plus a root beer so Mayura doesn’t feel left out. Mayura opens the door, her turquoise eyes trailing over his person, detailing him from the the tip of the hair down to his toes. He does the same. She is tall and muscular for her age and is wearing a red hoodie with black polka-dots and some pink sweatpants.

“Honey? Are you planning to let him in at some point?” Shouts Marinette from the kitchen. The little girl blushes, realizing she’d been standing there for a good thirty seconds.

“So... do I pass the test?” He teases with a wink.

“Y-yeah. Sorry, you look somewhat familiar.”

She steps nervously on the side, giving him access to the cosy apartment. He frowns, feeling the same way and steps in, and looks around, admiring the apartment. Her apartment is is a loft with a spiral staircase leading to a mezzanine divided in two rooms by a white curtain.

“You’re a fan of Ladybug?” He asks, pointing at her polka dotted sweater. She nods.

“Yeah! She’s pawesome! Always saving Paris’ ass!” He widens his eyes. Did she just say a cat pun?

“Kitten! Language!”

Mayura chuckles. “Sorry mom!”

Adrien smiles at her nickname and makes his way into the living room. Everything is already prepared for the the gaming night : snacks on the table, three controllers laying on the couch and the TV already on on the game menu.

“Pizza’s ready!”

“Coming!” They both answer at the same time before chuckling. They sit at the counter and Mari drops a slice of pizza in their plates.

“And there we go! Hope you like pepperoni.”

He takes a bite and closes his eyes in satisfaction.

“So teaching, huh?” She asks. Adrien swallows his mouthful and smiles.

“Yep.”

“That sounds about right. You always had the best physics grades in the class.” He nods.

“I remember helping you with countless science projects.” She pouts. “And you?”

“I’m into design. I’ve got my own online clothing shop.”

“Good! I’m happy you’re doing what you always wanted to do. Do you know I still have you derby hat by the way.” She blushes.

“Yeah sorry about making it feather themed with your allergy.”

“It’s okay I loved it!”

She takes the plates when they’re finished and drops them in the sink.

“Now that we’ve all got a full tummy, gaming time!” She says throwing her fist in the air.

oOo

“And... triple combo Mayura style!” Her mother looks at the clock.

“It’s already ten o’clock! Time for this lady to go to bed.” Says her mother.

She sighs, her mom and her bedtimes. She hopped that because they had a guest she could say up until eleven but her mother apparently didn’t think the same way. At least the evening was cool. Adrien gave her plenty of tricks for her favourite mech NAD03 that her mother never told her about.

Adrien gets up and announces that he should probably get going. Her mother walks him to the door.

“Goodbye! See you soon!” She says.


	5. The Cat came back

Adrien wakes up at noon. He makes his way into the kitchen to get coffee before heading for the his living room.

He sits on the couch, his favourite cup of coffee in his hand, and turns on the TV.

The blond frowns when Manon Chamack’s worried face appears on the screen.

Grabbing the remote stuck in a crack of his couch, he turns the volume up. “... a new villain in town! After years of peace, Paris has to face once again a new super-villain. Alya Césaire, live from the Louvre, will tell you what we currently have about the events.”

The red headed reporter’s familiar face replaces Manon’s. Behind her, he can see the Louvre surrounded by firetrucks and firefighters who are supervising the evacuation. “Thanks Manon! Three fires started earlier this evening. One at the Louvre, one at the Eiffel Tower and one at the Notre-Dame Tower. They were not caused by weather hazards or a gas incident. There was nothing around that could’ve cause the fires. Some witnesses say they saw a suspicious looking woman around the Louvre. They only saw a glimpse of her before she took off, but were able to tell the police she was a dark red skintight suit very similar to Ladybug’s in the style but without the blade dots. They then say she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. That’s all we’ve got for now. Back to you, Manon!” Manon’s face reappears on the screen. 

“Thank you Alya. Now, the mayoress of Paris, Sabrina Raincomprix, recommends that all citizens stay inside their home and keep a fire extinguishers within reach. Thank you and see everyone tomorrow.”

Adrien sighs and turns off the the TV before taking out the hexagonal box he always has on him out of his pocket.

He hesitates before opening the lid, closing his eyes when a globe of bright green light comes out of it.

Plagg appears and yawns before stretching. The cat then gives his choosen look.

“Ten years without cheese! How could you do this to me?” He yells.

Adrien chuckles. Oh, Plagg... always thinking about cheese. He missed him so much.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He apologizes before searching his fridge to find some camembert. He winces at the smell, that he definitely didn’t miss. The kwami gives him a glare before taking the cheese and swallowing it whole. “But we’ve got work to do.”

The Kwami grins excitedly.

Adrien throws his fist in-front of him.

“Plagg... Claws out!”


	6. Mirateam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris' heroes get together to talk about a plan to face the new threat.
> 
> Old friends meet again (for the second time)
> 
> Relevations
> 
> LadyNoir starts smoothly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Thanks! Thank you for all the support!
> 
> You guys ares awesome! Hope you like what comes next...

He finally finds her at their usual spot, at the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

He freezes when he realizes that she’s not alone. He can hear her talking to someone else, who looks much younger than her. 

He lands on the metallic platform. 

“Well, it’s been a paw-full long time, My Lady.”

They both jump on their feet, startled. Ladybug stands still a few seconds, looking blankly at him, like she thinks she’s hallucinating. Then, she’s walks up to him. 

He backs off one step, not sure of her intentions. 

She slaps him. 

And then launches herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He closes his arms around her, tightening the embrace.

“How could you just leave? Without a word, without a goodbye, nothing.”

“I know.” he says. 

“Ten years, you were gone for ten years!”

“I know.” he repeats.

“I thought something bad happened to you, or worst that you died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Never do this again!” She cries on his shoulder. 

“I promise I won’t.” He vows before breaking the hug to hold her at arms length. 

He examines her suit. Like his, it has changed over the years. Her long hair is pulled into a sophisticated french braid resting on her left shoulder. Strangely, the tips ares dyed red. Her sleeves ares black up to the elbows, she’s wearing black combat boots, that go up to her mid-thighs. She is taller, stronger, slimmer, and more gracious. The only thing that hasn’t change is her trusty yo-yo, on her hip as usual. 

“Ahem” 

They both turn their head towards the girl standing awkwardly at a few meters from them. He completely forgot about her presence. He examines this new hero, who is even younger then they were when they received their miraculous. She is wearing a dark blue suit, with on top a kimono like dress. The bottom of the dress has a front slit skirt, that stops at her knees and ends with six feather with green dots at the tip, imitating a peacock’s tail. Her long thick blond hair with pale blue streaks is held behind her right ear by a hair pin he recognizes from seeing ten years ago in his father’s safe; the peacock miraculous. Attached to her back, peeking slightly over her shoulders is a hand fan made of peacock feathers. On her face, a mask matching the colour of her suit hides her identity. 

“Oh yeah. This is Paon and she owns the peacock miraculous. She’s been replacing you for two years now. And now that the miraculous has been repaired, it not dangerous to use it anymore”

“Wait, it was broken before?” says Chat Noir, confused.

“You didn’t know? Apparently, the fact that it was broken is what killed Emilie Agreste, you know, Hawkmoth’s wife. It also made his assistant sick after she used to save him.”

“Well i’m glad it’s restored.” He waves at Paon. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Birdie”

She gives a desperate look to Ladybug, who nods. 

“Yeah, he’s always been giving ridiculous nicknames. At least, he doesn’t call you Buginnette.”

“Hey, they’re not that bad ! I know that deep inside you like them, isn’t that right, Bugaboo?” He pouts. “Plus, you give me nicknames too”

She glances over to Paon, whispering “you see what I mean ?” The little girl chuckles softly and slightly arranges her hair and sits on the edge of the platform.

"So... what are you doing here?" asks Chat.

"We're waiting for the rest of the team. Emergency super-hero meeting, you know?"

"Oh, good! I'll stay with you then. Haven't seen them in a long time."

"Yeah, good. We need all the we can get."

oOo

The heroes ares sitting on a beam of the Eiffel Tower.

“So who’s the villain now ?” Chat Noir asks. 

Ladybug smiles, happy to have him back. Over the years, he changed so much. He’s gotten so tall and muscular. Looking closely at him, she realizes he now has fangs, which contributes to give him a more feline look. 

“Villains. We are actually talking about villains. According to Master Fu, two miraculous have been stolen from him : the snake and the dragon.” She explains. “The first grants his holder the power to hypnotize or poison his opponent. The dragon miraculous allows his owner to manipulate fire, fly and disappear into a cloud of smoke.” 

Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Paon exchange worried looks as they evaluate the threat.

“For now we’ve only seen the dragon miraculous holder, can I call her Dragoness?” Chat asks, playful. 

Ladybug facepalms. 

“You and your nicknames..” she mutters, discouraged. 

“What ? It’s much quicker than calling her : the dragon miraculous holder.” She glances at him, not convinced at all. 

“Anyway, her quick appearance was cat-astrophic.” Says Cat Noir with a wide grin, but Ladybug can see that under this facade, he’s still worried. Rolling her eyes, she can’t stop herself from teasing him. 

“Still living for the puns, aren’t you, Kitty?”

“Yep. At least that part of me hasn’t changed.” 

“You’re right. Your puns ares still as bad as they were before you left.”

“Meow-ch! Still hurting my felines after all these years. It’s been a long time, M’Lady, I’m still a bit rusty.” Chat says with an over dramatic expression. 

Rena Rouge coughs awkwardly, covering her amused laugh she can’t hold back anymore.  
“Focus, you two. We have a city to save.” She says. 

“Not until the two villains show up. For now, let’s go back home, we’ll meet here if there’s anything new.” Carapace intervenes. The team agrees and Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee all leave in different directions, leaving Chat Noir alone with Ladybug and Paon. 

The little girl gives his lady a interrogative look and Ladybug nods. He frowns, wondering what that’s all about. 

Paon suddenly jumps off the Eiffel Tower, the hand fan on her back slowing down her fall. He watches her as she lands safely on the ground and disappears into the dark night. He gets up, deciding it’s time to go home.

“Wait! Chat!” He turns his head when he hears his name, looking directly into her eyes. 

“Yes M’Lady?”

“There’s something I want to tell you.”

“I’m all ears, Bug.”

“Well, the day after you came back, I went to see Master Fu. I wanted to tell him about you. Then I asked him if it was safe to reveal our identities to each other.”

“And?”

“He said that because Hawkmoth has been beaten, and that our new enemies can’t read our minds, we could. He even said that it would be a good way to strengthen our team.”  
Chat looks at her eyes wide open, in shock. 

“If it’s okay with you.” She adds, stumbling on her words as she blushes. He offers her a reassuring smile. 

“No... no, it’s okay. I’m just surprised you asked about it in the first place, seeing as you were so against it before.”

“Look, when I said before that I wanted to keep my identity secret because it wasn’t safe, I wasn’t telling you the truth. Well not the whole truth, anyway. It really wasn’t safe, but I was mostly scared that you would be disappointed of who I am under the mask. I guess that I got over that fear now.”

“How would I ever be disappointed, Bugaboo? You are brave, smart, intelligent , wise, and beautiful. If you really want to do it, I’ll gladly do it with you.”

She smiles. 

“Okay. We close our eyes, de-transform and on the count of three, we open our eyes.”

They hold hands and close their eyes. 

“Spots off.” She says. A flash of pink light follows the words. 

“Claws in” Chat says, feeling like his heart is going to explode of happiness.

“Okay. One...two...three.”

She gasps when her eyes meet his. She recognizes her high school crush, and her current neighbour...

“Adrien? Of course you’re Adrien! You stupid cat... should have seen it coming. That’s why you were always late and using the same lame excuses as I did in school.”

He rubs his neck.

“Yeah, it was hard to always lie to my friends and teachers, and coming up with plausible excuses was complicated after a while.”

She nods as she rummages though her purse, finding a chocolate chip she takes out of her bag. A red Kwami with black dots and two thin antennas zips out of underneath her hair and grabs the treat, taking a small bite out of it, completely ignoring Chat. 

“Tikki! Manners!”

The little Kwami notices him and gives him a quick wave as she quickly swallows her mouthful. 

“Hi. I’m Tikki! Nice to finally meet you!” She says

“Where’s my camembert?” Complains Plagg, coming out of his pocket. He freezes when he  
sees Tikki and winks at her.

“Oh hey Sugarcube!” Tikki rolls her eyes. 

“I told you not to call me that, Stinky Socks.”

Marinette chuckles before petting the cat Kwami underneath the chin with her index finger, making him purr a few seconds.

“Hey Plagg” she says. She looks at Adrien. “I guess that’s the reason you always smelled like cheese.”

“Yeah. Mr. Plagg here only accepts to eat cheese, and his favourite had to be camembert.” He complains and she giggles. 

“Well that’s a surprise,” he whispers, still in shock. “Who would have thought the shy and clumsy Marinette was hiding behind this mask. Well, I can say I did. At least I hopped so because I didn’t know who to choose; Ladybug or Marinette.” 

“You-you were in love with me?”

“Of course! And when were in college, I thought you hated me because you couldn’t say a word to me.”

“Like I told you before, I had a crush on you and my brain would shut down every time you were around. I really thought you didn't feel the same way about me.”

“Why do you think I flirted with Marinette as Chat? I had a genuine crush on you.”

“I thought you flirted with everyone!”

“Na-ah. Only with you Bugaboo... and Marinette, sometimes.”

She runs nervously her hand through her hair, sighing.

“There’s something else I should’ve told you long ago, when you first came back.” Marinette says, blushing. “I’ve had no one in my life after you, ten years ago. A month after that night in my room, I started having nausea. After I realized I didn’t have my period for two months straight, I bought a pregnancy test and discovered I was pregnant.” She can see his eyes widen as he slowly starts to understand where she’s going with this 

“Adrien-Chaton. Mayura, she’s yours. You have a daughter. And... she is also Paon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come next week... I start school so might be a bit late. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos <3
> 
> Also I will post drawings of my characters on tumblr througout the week, the link will be there soon...


	7. Good news or bad news first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations. (Will it ever stop?)
> 
> Adrinette fluff. 
> 
> Cute family moments. 
> 
> Good news. 
> 
> Bad news. 
> 
> Paris is in trouble. 
> 
> What else could you ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and support. 
> 
> Thank you Freedom_Shamrock, your comment was so touching (mb not that much i’m just super emotional) and encouraging! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone else who left a comment, you guys ares clawesome

He can’t stop thinking about it.

He has a daughter. He has a daughter.

And Marinette, who is also Ladybug, is the mother.

He’s suddenly scared that he’ll end up jus like his father : cold, distant, over-protective.

He sighs and picks up his phone on the bedside table.

Chatdrien: U up?  
Bugaboo : always, you know me. What’s up?  
Chatdrien : can’t sleep 8(  
Bugaboo : ...  
Bugaboo : need some help?  
Chatdrien : yes please. Can I come over?  
Bugaboo : sure! See ya in a few <3

A light smile floats on his face when he sees the heart emoji.

Chatdrien : can’t wait =^•ω•^= <3

He rolls out of his bed before leaving his apartment. Crossing the hallway, he stands in front of her door, hesitating a few seconds before knocking. She answers immediately, and he smiles, knowing that she was waiting for him.

“Don’t talk to loud. Mayura is sleeping.” She says, putting her index on his lips. He nods and she lets him in, moving on the side.

He stops in the living room, where two controllers and bowls of chips, M&Ms and popcorn are scattered around the coffee table. The TV is on and he recognizes the Ultimate Mecha-Strike IV menu.

“I thought we could play a game or two of UMS, it usually empties my head. We can’t have the volume on or celebrate to hard because of Mayura, even if she is literally going to kill me for having a gaming night with her new favourite gamer without her, but its the gaming that counts, right?”

He nods and sits on the couch, a large grin on his face as he picks up the controller.

“Sooo.. I’m really her favourite gamer?”

She nods back and selects her usual mech, LB-03. He chooses NAD03, and Mari starts laughing.

“We are so oblivious and transparent. You do realize we both always had the mech that  
represents our secret identity.” She says before eating a handful of popcorn.

“Yeah. Plagg kind of laughed to my face when I chose it, saying I had such a big ego that I was a fan of myself.” Marinette giggles.

“Coming back to Mayura and you... yeah, she literally asked when was the next time you’d come the second you left.” He chuckles.

“Well tell her I’m flattered.”

“Will do.”

“Anyways, I was wondering if you had any news about Nino and Alya?” She nods.

“They’re married and have a son. They look really happy.” She says with stars in her eyes. “Nino is a DJ at a club I used to go to and as you probably know, Alya is a journalist.”

“I’m happy they got to realize their dreams.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They stay silent a few seconds before Marinette clears her throat awkwardly.

“Anyways...less talking and more gaming. Prepare yourself to lose.” She changes subject.

“You wish.”

“Oh, wanna bet?” He shrugs. “See? I knew it!”

They start playing and of course, she wins all the games.

After the last game, Marinette is doing a victory danse as Adrien looks at the clock. 2:00?? Well they played longer than he expected. He suddenly feels tiredness invade him.

“Wow! It’s late. I’m starting to be tired. Can we go sleep now?”

“You mean, I’m tired of losing, can we go sleep now?” She teases and he does the most adult thing he could do, he pulls out his tongue.

Mari just smiles before offering him to sleep in her bed.

“Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch.”

“No! Not at all!”

“I don’t want to impose...”

“It’s fine! I insist.”

“Well, if you put it this way... fine.”

He falls onto the bed and she lays down with him, hugging from behind.

She strokes his hair to help him sleep and breathes out a laugh when he starts to purr.

“Did you just purr?”

“Nooo.”

She scoffs. “Yes you did!” He pouts. “Don’t worry, it’s cute.”

She keeps running her hand through his blond locks, making him purr even louder and he quickly falls asleep.

She carefully gets up and goes into her daughter’s room. She carefully slides underneath the sheets and falls asleep almost instantly.

oOo

He wakes up the next morning to discover that he is alone in the bed.

He sighs, he really hoped she would’ve slept with him. (as in just sleep, for the dirty minds!)

He hears giggles and smells the sweet scent coming from the kitchen.

He gets up, puts a hoodie and some sweatpants he brought from his place and slowly walks down the stairs while stretching like a cat to discover Mayura giggling and covered in flour and her mom, teaching her how to flip a pancake.

“There we go... hey you got it, Cupcake!”

“Thanks mom, now I’ll be able to survive when I’ll move out.”

“Ha ha, funny.” Her mother answers sarcastically. “I forbid you to feed off of pancakes! I’m going to teach you how to make good kinda healthy mac and cheese so you get some proteins in that body.” He can’t stop himself from chuckling.

“Good morning!” He says after observing this cute mother-daughter moment.

“Hey, morning, gamer who didn’t even wake me up to play video games with me last night.”

He rubs his neck and glances at Marinette. “She knows?”

“Yep! We forgot the snacks in the living room last night and she woke up before I could clean up.” She explains. “So, yeah, we’re screwed.”

“Oh my!” He teases dramatically. “What ares we going to do?”

“Oh! We’ll survive, we just owe her a game night.”

The girl nods, approving her mother’s proposition.

“So... kitchen disaster, right?” He guesses, pointing at the little girl covered in white powder.

“Yeah, like mother like daughter.”

“And does she know about the other thing?” It’s her turn to rub her neck.

“No... I thought it would be better if we were all together to tell her.”

The young girl gets up from the stool she was sitting on and stands between them, her hands on her hips.

“What do I not know? Tell me now.” Mari sighs.

“Cupcake, we should all sit.”

Mayura sits and crosses her arms.

“Okay I’m sitting. Now tell me.”

“Mayura, Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“What?” They scream.

“Duh.” She sasses. “Paw-lease, it was so obvious!”

Adrien’s eyes light up. “Did you just make a pun?”

The girl nods proudly. “Now, can you tell me something I don’t know?”

“Okay... Adrien is also your father.”

“Really!?!”

“Yeah...” They both answer.

“Good.”

“That’s your reaction?” The girl shrugs.

“Well I was kinda hoping he was. He’s so cool and shares my love for puns.”

He feels like his heart is going to explode.

His daughter thinks he’s cool...

And she likes puns.

“Good.. because I’m hungry! Have any cheese?” Asks Plagg coming out of Adrien’s pocket.

“Plagg!!!” Duusu flies out of Mayura’s hood and cuddles with the little cat. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah, me too, Blue.”

“Aww... you two ares so cute!” Mayura cooes before opening the fridge to find the cheese.

“Here. And we’ll make you some cheese bread tomorrow.” Plagg lets out a happy squeal.

Marinette’s phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the screen.

She frowns.

“It’s Master Fu..” she whispers before picking up.

“Hello?”

“Yeah.” Her face decomposes. “Shit! This is bad...”

She nods.

“H-hm... stay safe, okay. Call me if you need anything. Sure you don’t wanna stay here? No, it wouldn’t bother us at all... Okay! See you in a few hours!”

She sighs and ends the call before dropping her phone on the counter and closing her eyes.

“Bad news?” She nods.

“Master Fu’s shop just got attacked by Dragonness and the snake miraculous holder. They stole the butterfly miraculous and burnt the place down. Luckily, Fu saved the miraculous box from the flames but he’s going to stay here for a while until he finds a new place.”

“But why the butterfly miraculous?”

“Well remember that he can create villains. They’re trying to build an army.”

“This is bad...”

“Exactly my thoughts. We need to organize another meeting.” She puts her hair behind her ear. “Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out.” In a flash of green light, Adrien is replaced by Chat Noir.

“Duusu, feathers spread!” Their daughter is momentarily surrounded by blue light, transforming into Paon.

Ladybug takes her yo-yo, opens the screen and starts texting the other heroes.

“It’s done. Let’s go meet the others, they’re on their way. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nicknames suggestions! 
> 
> Draxynnic, thank you your comment really helped me!
> 
> Also, Duusu’s favourite in this story is berries. The nickname ‘Blue’ isn’t really related to that but another nickname will be in another chapter.


	8. Night Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveals (again)
> 
> Alya.exe stopped working...
> 
> Mirateam emergency meeting
> 
> New enemy
> 
> Kwamis ares cute and hungry
> 
> Family stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Thanks! Thank you for all the support!
> 
> You guys ares clawesome!
> 
> This chapter is like the calm before the storm... next chapter there will be action!

“So, just to be clear, now we will have to fight not two, but four super-villains?” Ladybug nods, frowning.

“We have a bigger problem. Remember heroes day?” They all look at her panicked. “If the new owner of the butterfly miraculous finds a way to power up his miraculous, we will be in serious trouble!”

Rena Rouge glares at Carapace with irritation, her hands on her hips.

“See? I told you we should’ve given the pin to Sam.”

The turtle lifts his hands in the air in defeat.

“I know... I should’ve trusted you.”

Chat tilts his head in confusion.

“Wait... who is Sam?” The two sigh.

“Our son.” Chat’s eyes widen in shock.

“Your... son.” Ladybug, Rena and Carapace exchange a look.

“Shell off.”

“Pounce down.”

The two transform back into their civilian selves.

“Alya? Nino? I’m so happy it’s you two!”

“Wait what?”

“I’m Adrien...”

“Duuudeee!!!” Adrien smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry!” Nino waves it off.

“It’s okay dude, I know you had your reasons.”

Alya on the other hand, isn’t reacting so well. She’s starring blankly at Adrien.

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh..”

“Dude, I think you broke her.”

“Yeah... sorry about that man.”

“It’s okay.”

Ladybug intervenes.

“Okay this is sweet and all, but we’ve got serious matters to attend to.”

“Ohmygoshohmygosh..” LB and Trixx, who is sitting on its chosen’s shoulder, facepalm.

“Alya! Snap out of it!” The redhead flinches and looks up at her best friend. Chat puts his hands on her shoulders.

“Look, I know I’m paw-mazing and all, but we need you with us right now.” Alya nods.

“Why don’t we continue this conversation at my place?”

“Good idea, Bug!”

“Then let’s go, I’ll lead the way.”

oOo

“Do you think we should give out more miraculous?” Asks Alya.

They ares sitting on Marinette’s couch. Alya and Nino ares cuddling together underneath a comforter, Mari is lying down, her head resting on Adrien’s lap, who is playing with her hair with one hand, his other arm wrapped around Mayura’s shoulders. Chloe is on one of the armchairs surrounding the TV, looking at her perfectly manicured nails with a lot of interest.

“I don’t think would be a good idea. We already have seven miraculous in circulation and adding more to the equation could just get us into trouble.”

”Agreed.”

“Is it really safe to let two ten year old girls fight with us?”

“We were only three years older than we were when we got our miraculous, and had them for much longer than us before being thrown into battle. Mayura and Victoria are fencing champions and black belt jn two martial arts, so don’t worry, they’ll be fine.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“So what do we do?”

“Now? We wait, again.”

Everyone nods.

The sound of a cupboard door opening in the kitchen area make them turn their heads in that direction.

“Oooo... hello there!” Says a sly voice. “Are you an illusion?”

They hear a small thump.

“No.. definitely real. Well, nice to meet you my crispy wonderful puffiness.”

“Trixx, come back here!” The little creature comes out of the cupboard with a bag of chips twice her size

“But Alya! Look what I found! This cupboard is the realm of junk food, just like in my dreams.”

“I think all the Kwamis should eat, so they’re ready to fight.” Intervenes Adrien.

Marinette gets up and rummages through the fridge, choosing a few things and placing them on the counter. She grabs the chips bag from the little fox an pours the snack in a bowl.

“And there we go! Spinach and lettuce for Wayzz, blueberries for Duusu, cookies for Tikki, cheese bread for Plagg, as promised, honey sweets for Pollen.”

All the kwamis jump on the food.

Plagg flirts with his cheese bread.

Tikki shares a cookie with her chosen.

Trixx swims in the chips bowl.

Duusu is devouring the berries, her face covered in blueberry juice.

Wyazz comes up to Duusu and wipes off a stain with his little paw.

“Here you had a little stain, Jam.”

“Thanks Wayzz.” Then her lip starts to tremble and a fountain of luminous tears come out of the kwami’s eyes like rain drops.

“I miss Nooroo...” she cries. Tikki pats her back.

“We miss him too, Pea. We’ll find him.” Duusu suddenly snaps and shows her teeth.

“Like you did last time? It took you four years! That’s too long, I want him now.” She screams.

The conversation stops when Duusu looks at the Tv, sees something funny and starts laughing like nothing happened.

Everybody except Marinette and Mayura exchange looks and the mother and daughter just shrugs, used to this kind of thing happening.

“You know, Duusu is right. We should we really worry about Nooroo. Enslaved by a villain for the second time? That must be hard.” Plagg shakes his head, his ears dropping.

They all hum in agreement.

“We have to stop them, ASAP.”

Alya’s phone dings and she looks at the screen before frowning.

“Fuck. Well... time to meet our new enemies.” She turns on the Tv.

“... an anonymous source sent us this video. It’s a message to Paris from the new villains in town.”

The face of a woman wearing a purple butterfly shaped mask appears on the screen. Her hair, silt with lilac reflects held are up by a butterfly hair clip so her waved locks frame her face without hiding her features. Her eyes ares completely black.

“Citizens of Paris! I am Night Wings. I made this video to tell you that soon, me and my friends will rule Paris, and that you won’t be able to stop it. Ladybug, Chat Noir, bring me your miraculous and...” She smirks. “I might consider sparing you.” She blows a kiss towards the camera.

The screen turns to black. The heroes exchange worried looks.

“Well... that was interesting.” Says Adrien.

“Dude... what the hell happened to her eyes.”

“I totally agree, it’s freaking creepy.”

They nod in agreement.

“Now we wait. Who wants some tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come this week... I start school so might be a bit late. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment, I like to hear you thoughts on what’s I write. 
> 
> Wayzz’s nickname for Duusu, ‘Jam’ comes frome the fact that Duusu eats berries but also because I decided that Wayzz loves music so yeah JAM... 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos <3


	9. Heroe’s duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved heroes are in for a fight!
> 
> Because this time, the villains won’t hide like cowards and will join their terrifying minions in this struggle for absolute power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m alive!
> 
> Sorry for how late I am, I was just obsessed with another writing project.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, or any request you have.

The outside was pure chaos. The streets ares filled with black akumas, giants, monsters and villains.

Just besides them is a extremely tall woman wearing a black opera dress and completely black eyes. She is surrounded by long pieces of fabric floating in the air. There is also a three story magma demon, a werewolf, a mime, a sad clown with a massive hammer, and a woman’s with skin red as blood, horns, yellow eyes, bat wings and a spiky tail surrounded by miniature copies of herself.

“Venom!”

They turn around to see Queen Bee dodging the strips of fabric and paralyze the closest akuma. Ladybug comes over to find her akumatized object and grabs her necklace before crushing it under her heel and capturing the akuma that comes out of it.

“One down, dozens to go!”

oOo

An hour later, the team has taken care of most the akuma victims and Chat Noir, Carapace And Queen Bee ares facing the magma demon while Paon takes care of Little Devil, as she calls herself. After taking a hard blow, the teen falls on her knees, making the blood red skinned woman smirk victoriously. The devilish minions surrounding her run towards Paon, and she pulls a small feather from her fan.

“Protector.” She whispers, before closing her fingers over the blue feather.

A blue outline appears on her face and gigantic dark blue, silver, black and white eagle appears in a flash of cyan light, shielding his creator with his massive metallic silver wings. The massive bird shrieks, his scream creating sound waves that force the devil to cover her ears. Paon jumps on the eagle’s head with a front flip and throws five peacock feather daggers at the little demon minions surrounding the devilish Akuma. With another flip, she grabs her pitchfork and tosses it to Ladybug, who breaks it on her knee and captures the akuma.

Queen Bee, who just finished recharging her miraculous, uses her Venom once again to paralyze the demon, allowing Ladybug to tie him up with her yo-yo and rip the friendship bracelet around his wrist.

“Let’s go checkout the Eiffel Tower! For some reason, it’s the primary target of most of the Akumas.

“Good idea!”

They walk towards the tower only be cut off by giant snake woman, some kind of creepy cristal ballerina and the snake miraculous holder.

“Finally a villain who isn’t hiding like a coward!” Taunts Chat Noir. “But coming here was a mistake. We outnumber you!”

“You wish! And call me Viper by the way.”

They get into their fighting poses.

“Mouse hole!”

They see Souris put her hands against the the tarmac, creating a vortex underneath the villain. Ladybug looks around. 

“Where is she?” 

“In a cage at the zoo just in front of us.” 

They walk in, finding Viper in the penguin cage. Ladybug opens the door and uses her yo-yo to restrain the villain. She grabs her miraculous, making her drop her transformation.

“I’ll be talking this thank you! Lie-la Rossi! Why am I not surprised? You do have a viper tongue.”

Meanwhile, Chat Noir finally manages to break the glasses where the akuma is located.

The italian girl grunts in frustration.

“Ladybug! You ruined my life and now we’ll ruin yours.”

“And how do you plan do that without your miraculous?” Lila shrugs.

“We have other plans to beat your pathetic team of hero. This is just the beginning!”

“What are you talking about? Tell me!”

“Never! Nothing will make me tell you.”

Ladybug sighs.

“I was hoping you chose the easy way. But oh well! You seem to forget I stopped playing by the rules a long time ago.” She smirks. “Paon, you turn to play.”

“With pleasure, B.”

They had recently discovered that Paon had some sort of secondary power. She could infuse her feathers with different orders and effects, like blind, confuse, silent, obey.

Paon pulls out a feather from her hand fan.

“Truth.” She whispers before blowing it towards Lila. It sinks into one of her earrings.

They wait and then a blue mask outline frames her face.

“Now, Viper, tell us all we need to know.”


	10. Meeting the Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes face to face with the new villain, Night Wings.
> 
> How will they react when they see Luna, a teen girl who looks a bit to familiar for it too be a coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I was so late, this chapter and the next took loads of planning and making choices, you’ll understand why next chapter :).
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, they keep me going.
> 
> Thank you all the comments and kudos, you guys and gurls are awesome!

They wait as Lila still fights against Paon’s influence. Then, her face contorts in pain and Ladybug sighs, looking at her gloved hand.

“Can you just give up already? You know how this is going to end.”

“Ugh. Fine. Unlike what you think, Night Wings isn’t using an Akuma to power up her miraculous. She is using another miraculous, the dog. She is planning to use an Akuma later to quadruple her power. Then, she would be unbeatable.”

“The dog miraculous? But how? It wasn’t stolen.”

“It was. We replaced it with a double, that happens to be broken. Oh and also, before you ask, Night Wing was planning to kidnap your family, last time we talked.”

Ladybug’s face goes white.

“When?”

Lila smirks.

“Today. The should already be chained up in her lair by now.” 

“Where is Night Wings?”

“In the Agreste mansion.” 

“Why there?” 

Lila grins slyly. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Then, suddenly, a circle of fire forms around the girl and Dragoness lands in front of her with a roll. Relief washes over Lila.

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry. Had some citizens to drag over the city and lock up in a cell.” She smirks. “Let’s get out of here!”

Before any of the heroes can react, they disappear in a puff of smoke.

“Nooo!” Rages Ladybug.

Chat Noir puts a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from zipping away with her yo-yo towards the mansion. A spectral woman with a lightning wolf curling around her legs shoots lightning bolts towards them. Chat tackles Ladybug on the ground and they roll a few times, him ending up on top of her.

“Bugaboo, I know you’re worried, but we’ve got a a more urgent problem to take care of.”

She nods.

“You’re right! Let’s go beat some villains! But when we’re done, you have to promise me that we will go find them.”

“Of course, m’Lady.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s meet at my place when we’re done to recharge.”

The heroes all leap off in different directions, in pairs.

“Shall we stay together, LB?”

“Of course, Chaton.”

“What’s the plan?”

“I have one. Lucky Charm!” She looks down at the. “A camera?”

“Well this scene is picture perfect, isn’t it, Bugaboo?” Ladybug rolls her eyes.

oOo

“Mother, I won’t be able to hold much longer!” She whines, holding her head between her arms.

“Do it, I know you can. Make me proud.”

“Yes, Mother.”

She sighs in relief when, a few minutes later, the heroes drop in front of them. Dropping her transformation, she catches her knocked out kwami.

She says something that comes out more as a murmur. “I’m so sorry, Huskk.”

Her mother turns her head to look at her.

“You did well, Luna.”

“Thank you, Mother.” She keeps her head down, the shame of doing the evil bidding of her mother invading her like ice in her veins.

Chat Noir gapes. The girl has gold-blond hair and eyes of different colours : one emerald green and one icy blue. Green exactly like his eyes and the blue is the same as his father. She is the height he was at her age, and she is wearing designer clothes like he used to. But, even more, she says the word ‘Mother’ the exact same way he used to say ‘Father’.

Who is this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be published later today.
> 
> Love you guys, see you soon


	11. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week ago... in the Agreste mansion.
> 
> Luna and her Mother.
> 
> A fight between mother and daughter. 
> 
> A miraculous.
> 
> A cute dog kwami, Huskk.
> 
> And a evil plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is very short, but I like it. Hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> If you have any comments, theories or requests, please leave them in the comment section! I love to see your feedback

_~A week ago~_

“Mother? You asked to see me?”

The woman raises her eyes from her computer and smiles. But Luna knows better. She can see her mother’s cold gaze from the door.

“Ah, yes. Take a seat, please.”

The teen sits on the uncomfortable leather chair across from her mother, hoping the meeting won’t be to long.

“Luna, I need your help.”

Her mother pulls out a small black hexagonal box with red carvings from a drawer. Luna starts to tremble.

“Is this..?”

“The Huskk from this world, yes. I’m sure you miss her.” Luna nods shakily.

“Look, I need your help.”

“No-”

“Listen to me!” Her mother snaps. Then, her expression softens. “I need your help so we can go back home.”

“I won’t do it! Not if it means that we will harm people.”

“But don’t you miss home? Your friends, your boyfriend?” She says the last word with obvious disgust.

Of course she would say it that way. She never approved her dating Martin, that she considered to be part of the low class of society. Luna stops herself from crossing her arms and huffing, lifting her head instead to meet her mother’s cold glare with her own rebellious one.

“Ha! You almost got me there, but I think you forgot that my friends and my boyfriend are here too. And do you really think I miss home? What is home for you? The mansion I dread to call that way? No thanks.” She rolls her eyes. “I think I’m better off here.”

“Oh but you don’t understand. I can make sure you will never see them again if you don’t cooperate. They will never get out of the mansion.”

“No. I won’t do your evil bidding! We will beat you one day.”

“So selfish of you.” Her mother shakes her head slowly. “You disappoint me, Luna. I need to go back! I want my house, my company back! And my husband, of course...” This time, Luna can’t help but cross her arms challengingly.

“I refuse to become a villain! What’s so wrong with that?” The daughter snaps, earning her a slap from her mother.

“This conversation ends now! You are my daughter and you will do as I say. Do you understand me?”

She brings a hand to her injured cheek but keeps her head down, her face hidden behind her thick golden blond locks.

“Yes Mother.”

She gulps and grabs the chocker. It’s a black silk ribbon with a small silver disk. She passes her hand on the metal, like she’s done a million times, to reassure herself. But this time is different. This time, she’s about to betray everything she has worked for the last two years. In a flash, a globe of light circle around her and stop in front of her, solidifying into a little grey and white dog kwami with one brown and one green eye.

“Hi! My name is Huskk and I’m your new best friend.” The kwami stops talking a second and tilts her head. She flies up to her new owner and pinches her cheek before lifting her eyelid.

“Why do you seem so familiar?”

“Well-it’s a long story...”

“For another time, I guess.”

She looks her mother, who nods coldly, and sighs. “I’m so sorry, Huskk.”

“What? Why?”

“Huskk, Let’s Chase!”

The kwami gets sucked into the medallion, turning it to white with a green dog paw. In a flash of green light, Luna becomes Grey Hound.

Her mother smirks wickedly.

“Good. Now, let me explain the plan...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Luna make you think of anyone in particular? If she does, leave your guess in the comment, I’ll mention the person with the closest answer in the next chapter! 
> 
> See you next time with chapter eight! :)
> 
> -Feathers out!
> 
> -Miss_Swan-


	12. Pawsitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five heroes are confused.
> 
> Luna chooses a side.
> 
> We finally get answers.
> 
> New heroes rise.
> 
> Why can’t I do summaries????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the dog miraculous idea comes from the fanfic : Being Cavalier, by bringtheraincomprix, so be sure to check that out!
> 
> Also, please leave akuma ideas in the comments, I’m stuck!
> 
> Thank you for the support, love you guys!

Night Wings is wearing a dark purple turtleneck siren dress with a lilac, silver and black butterfly wing skirt on top. The bust is covered with delicate silver embroidered butterflies, starting with a few at her left hip and growing in numbers on their way towards her right shoulder. Her hair is silver and her face half covered by a purple and silver mask. She places a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, who tenses at the touch, and calls her de-transformation with a sly smirk.

After blinking a few times because of the bright light, the heroes discover a woman with blond hair and emerald green eyes, looking extremely similar to a woman they thought was gone forever.

“Mom?!? B-but you’re supposed to be dead!”

“You think I’m that pathetic woman? No, Adrien, I am her from an alternate universe, and my name is Gabrielle Agreste.” She points to her daughter. “And meet your female version self, Luna.”

“What?!?” He shrieks. 

So that’s why she looks so familiar...

“In our world there is no Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She says slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

“Then who fights villains like you, then?”

“The White Rabbit, my twin sister and... Raven, Martin, the male version of Marinette. And they are helped by their wonderful partner in crime : Grey Hound, that’s me.” Luna explains weakly, still exhausted by her transformation.

“We fought against.. Night Wings for two years, and then we discovered.. she was our mother and she found out we had the miraculous she craved for. We fought against her with all we had, and then my miraculous broke, which somehow  created a portal to this dimension.”

They look at her, confused and her shoulders drop with a sigh.

“So there’s more of you?”

“Yes. Martin and my sister are locked up in the mansion.”

Gabrielle intervenes, pushing her daughter behind her. “Now, now. You’ve said enough, mon Clair de Lune. No more talking, give us your miraculous now! We need them to go back to our world.”

“Why can’t you use Ladyluck and Raven Claw’s miraculous?”

“Because they took them off and asked their kwamis to hide them.”

Ladybug closes her eyes and when she opens them, she gives an apologetic look to Luna.

“No we won’t give them to you! Every magic has a price and we won’t let you send another family here instead of you!” She crosses her arms. “Talking about prices, do you even know the cost you have to pay to create akumas?”

Night Wings looks confused for a moment and shakes her head before quirking an eyebrow, demanding an answer.

“You sacrifice your sanity! Do you realize that you spent the most of two years of your life in a dark room filled with butterflies, talking to yourself? That your designs for the akumas became more and more awful with the years, even if your a renowned designer, and that it’s a miracle that the ones you created just now are somewhat acceptable? Gabriel Agreste has been in a psychiatric hospital for ten years since we arrested him!”

She grabs her yo-yo on her hip and throws it in the air.

“Lucky Charm!”

A pair of cuffs fall into her hands and she looks around, forming a plan before smirking.

“Well... this one doesn’t really need any explanation. Night Wings, otherwise known as Gabrielle Agreste, on behalf the Mirateam and authorities of Paris, you are under arrest for the charges of akumatizing hundreds of parisien citizens, threatening Paris’ superheroes, kidnapping and using your miraculous for evil purposes, this resulting in people getting harmed. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence...”


	13. Catalyst and Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirateam is in trouble
> 
> A new enemy rises
> 
> But so does new heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I was thinking of doing a side fanfic featuring the AU before they got transported to the miraculous Ladybug world. Let me know if that is something you would like to see! :D
> 
> Thank you for all the support and see you next time!

Walking over to the woman, she suddenly launches herself on the ground.

“Everybody down, now! Carapace, we need your shield!”

“Shellter!”

A green translucent sphere with a turtle shell pattern surrounds the heroes, protecting them from the fire blast thrown at them a few seconds later.

“Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!”

In a flash of black malefic light, Gabrielle Agreste becomes Night Wings and immediately creates an akuma.

“And of course I would never go anywhere without my loyal assistant. Nath, come here. Now!”

A tall man with a red streak in his black hair runs over, his hands clamping onto his tablet like his life depends on it.

The team of super-heroes watch powerlessly, unable to come out of the shield because of the fire sent to them by Dragoness, as Night Wings drops the akuma on the tablet, turning it to black and makes a butterfly outline appear on the man’s face.

“Catalyst. You have always been my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers.”

Black tar crawls over him as he transforms into his akumatized self. His skin turns blue, his suit turns into a shiny black armour while keeping his original design and his hair becomes a helmet with two wholes for his shiny red eyes.

“Night Wings. I give you the power to release as many akumas as you desire. From now on, you are the all-mighty Scarlet Wings.” He says, touching Night Wings’ cane.

She transforms into a red version of herself and sends hundreds of red butterflies into the city.

Carapace grits his teeth and drops of sweat start forming on his forehead as he tries to hold up the shield under the repeated attacks from Dragoness. His last count down shell on his miraculous blinks with a beep.

“My time is almost over! I can’t hold it back anymore! What do we do?”

Before anyone can come up with a plan, a blur of black passes in front of them. In flutter of black feathers, a scythe hits the dragon themed villain in the chest, sending her flying into one of column supporting the arched ceiling.

A raven themed hero and her partner, a white rabbit, land next to them.

“Luna! We need your pawsitiveness!”

“Huskk, Let’s Chase!” In a flash of green light, she becomes her superhero self again. Pawsitivity!”

A bright green paw appears on the boomerang she just unhooked from her hip. She throws it towards Raven, who catches it in mid-air. His miraculous, a feather divided into five parts glowing in five different shades of grey, turns to green and starts to glow even brighter.

“Cataclysm!”

The bubbly destructive force that forms around his hand is unlike anything they’ve seen before.

It’s twice the usual size, with little patches of dark green and small black and green crystals hovering around it. He runs over to the door, touching the massive arched doorframe of the entrance and making it collapse, just in time to stop a giant Cyclops, a Hydra and human-sized voodoo doll from joining the battle.

He throws the boomerang back to Luna and turns around to face the plant-man akuma attacking him with carnivorous plants and vines covered with thorns.

Ladybug looks at him in awe a few seconds only to be tackled on the ground. She raises her eyes to see the white leather clad girl, who just saved her from a lightning bolt, already back on her feet and holding out a hand for her.

“Thank you.” She says as she brushes the dust off her suit.

“Anytime.” Answers Ladyluck absently, her gaze locked onto her mother with a worried frown. “We have to stop her.”

“Agreed. What do we do?”

“We’re going to need all the luck we can get.”

“Let me guess, you have the same powers as me?”

“Exactly.” Ladyluck throws her yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!”


End file.
